


Snuggling in a Winter Wonderland

by Cat_Moon



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Moon/pseuds/Cat_Moon
Summary: Crowley hates the cold... or so he says.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Snuggling in a Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt, "Warmth," at [](https://slashficlets.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**slashficlets**](https://slashficlets.dreamwidth.org/)

**Snuggling in a Winter Wonderland**

The snow was coming down like dandruff from heaven, blanketing the world with a coating of white that hid the dirt underneath. It wasn’t Crowley’s favorite season. Especially with Christmas approaching and everyone full of goodwill. There was only one benefit to winter, in his estimation, and he was about to reap it.  
  
“It’s cold as a witch’s tit out here,” he grumbled, eyeing the falling snow disgustedly.  
  
Anathema shook her head in askance at his turn of phrase, while Aziraphale glanced away in that slightly embarrassed way of his. It didn’t take much to cause that look. Crowley couldn’t decide if it was endearing or annoying.  
  
“No offense,” he offered with a reasonable pretense of sincerity. “I’ve never actually touched a witch’s tit, so I really couldn’t say what temperature it is, could I?”  
  
Now Aziraphale was looking downright scandalized. “Must you be so rude? And anyway, Anathema is not a witch.”  
  
“I’ve nothing against witches,” Crowley replied, ignoring him. “Some of my best friends...”  
  
“How do you put up with him?” Anathema asked her angel friend.  
  
“You get used to it. After a few thousand years,” Aziraphale added under his breath.  
  
“You love it,” Crowley scoffed, elbowing him in the ribs.  
  
“Yes, well.”  
  
“Do demons even get cold?” Anathema queried as they strolled down the snowy lane. “I mean, you’d think...”  
  
“Used to the fires of hell, aren’t I?” Crowley shivered for effect.  
  
“Oh dear, you really are cold, poor thing,” his lover tutted. Unzipping his huge white parka, he pulled Crowley closer, enfolding both of them in the down-filled warmth. It reminded Crowley of the time the angel had sheltered him from the rain with his wing. It almost made him feel guilty. Not quite, though.  
  
“There, much better, isn’t it?” Aziraphale smiled at him. “We’ll get some hot cocoa when we get home. Warm you right up.”  
  
Crowley rolled his eyes, only because it was expected of him. It hadn’t been easy convincing Aziraphale that a demon was affected by the weather, as angels were immune. It occurred to him that the parka was almost certainly worn on his behalf. Perhaps they were both equally as conniving. In truth, he knew they were; that’s one of the things he loved most about his angel.  
  
After all, if you didn’t feel the cold, there was no excuse to snuggle for warmth. And that simply wouldn’t do. Wouldn’t do at all.  
  


**THE END**

2/8/20


End file.
